Cats and Dogs
by RavenRoset
Summary: The Ninjas find a mysterious character is aboard there ship. As the final battle inches closer, this character is just another problem to face. But is this creature really a problem? When it comes to facing a fearsome war lord, everyone must band together to defeat it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I had an idea for this a while ago but now I can finally write it. Please Review!**

* * *

Prologue- Timeline

Selena is not ordinary. She wishes she was. But something is dividing her with normal. She may seem normal on the outside, but a fire is burning inside her.

She doesn't know how she became, abnormal. Her mother died when she was six and her dad disappeared when she was four. She was taken by the skeleton tribe at the age of eleven and was raised to become a warrior for lord Garmadon. She refused to become black hearted, so she ran away.

"What do you mean I can't escape?" She asked a fellow warrior on the day of her master plan.

"I mean that it is physically impossible." He replied, his bones creeking as he spoke.

"So is a talking skeleton. It is physically impossible for you to be talking right now because you have no muscle." Selena snapped.

The skeleton glared at her. Selena knew in her mind that she had outsmarted him. "Fine."  
"There is a secret passage way to the East of the Well of Souls. Go through there and you'll find a portal to Ninjago city. That is how you will escape."

Selena followed the skeleton warriors instructions and made it to Ninjago. She safely made it out.

She lived peacefully for the next few year. On the dawn of her eightieth birthday, she heard that there had been a skeleton army kidnapping. She was shocked. After she knew that it was coast is clear, she traveled to the small town where the battle happened.

She met a man, named Sensi Wu. Selena had heard of him and recognized his name.

They talked for a while. Selena told him that he will see her again.

* * *

**I know this might be a boring prologue but more is on the way. Hang in there. **

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Here we go! I can't wait to write this story. All of you Ninjago lovers, I hope i'm doing this right. I may have to rewatch the whole series again. LOL. PLease Review!**

* * *

Chapter One- One Year Later

Selena walked alone in the rainy streets of Ninjago city. She was wearing her regular black trench coat with jeans, a red belt hung down from her hip, and high heel knee- high brown boots, that clicked on the concrete.

She liked to be alone. Being with other people made her uncomfortable. She felt that others just wouldn't except her. Partially because of what she really was. Abnormal.

Memories flooded back to her. Her dad leaving, and then two years later having her mom die. She felt scared. She didn't understand what had happened at the time but she couldn't shake the feeling that these events were her fault.

Her dad was always ashamed of her so called "gift." He and her mom always fought. He left one day and never came back. It had been 15 years since something tragic had happened like that. Except for the skeleton army. She had talked to Sensi Wu that day.

Tears slowly dripped down her face as she continued down the street. Se had to find him again. But what about the Ninja's? She had heard that they defeated Garmadon when they found the golden weapons. She smiled at the thought.

Selena stopped by a nearby shop to relax and get out of the pouring rain for a second. Well it happened to be a dojo. She set her navy umbrella down by the trophy case and looked around. No one seemed to be there, but the dojo was open.

Selena took a deep breath. she calmed herself down and pushed the haunting memories to the back of her head. Selena grabbed her umbrella again and exited the dojo. The streets were not crowded, there was only an occasional brave bicycle rider. She wasn't far from her apartment. She climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

Her humble land lady answered.

"Ah, Selena. Come on in." She greeted.

Selena scooted pass the lad lady and shook her umbrella to clear the moisture. She then in turn shook her head as well, causing her brown hair to tangle. She groaned at her messy hair and looked up.

"Make sure you didn't track any mud in side with those boots of yours." The land lady snapped.

"Okay Ms. Fordoum." Selena grumbled.

Ms. Fordoum looked unamused and just left into the kitchen to make herself dinner.

Selena walked upstairs to her not so glorious bedroom. It was incredibly disorganized, there was papers spread all across the room as various trinkets and empty glass vile's, and in the center of it all was her tiny bed.

It fit Selena fine, but the pink sheets and green comforters did not fit her style. There was a desk, already occupied by chemical sets, blueprints, and even more papers. Her laptop was resting in the corner. The only thing that looked untouched was her lamp. It was hanging on the wall next to her bookcase. That was for when she needed to blow off some extra steam.

When she twisted the light bulb (the lamp was never on and the bulbs were probably dead) the bookcase would open up. It reviled a concrete room, no furniture, just walls, floor, and a ceiling. It didn't see like much, but if Selena didn't have it, she would have torn Ms. Fordoum to pieces by now.

Happy memories filled her ind as she plopped on her bed and snuggled with her little leopard beanie. It was given to her by her mom, and it was the only happy memory of her dad.

Selena was swarmed with flash backs. She remembered the look on her dads face when she first used her gift. She remembered her mom's smile when she saw Selena handle a bow staff for the first time. Her mom had weird habits like that.

Selena shook herself and cursed herself for being to soft. After the skeleton army was defeated she could finally relax for once in her life. Until one night.

It happened at least three weeks ago, Ms. Fordoum was out running errands, that Selena was visited. There was not a physical presence, and Selena was completely alone in the house.

It was 6 o'clock in the evening. The air was cold and Selena was surfing the internet, curled up in her blanket. The floor started to rumble. The house shook. Selena shut her laptop and looked outside the room. The rest of the house was silent. She popped back inside and shut the door. Ms. Fordoum would have had fit if the house was destroyed.

The room stopped shaking. Everything went silent. The only thing heard was a haunting voice of a raspy skeleton.

"We will rise again. Someday."

Selena saw the mark of the skeleton warriors burn on her ceilings and then fade away just like the shaking. She thought that the room was still shaking, but realized it was her own body.

* * *

She never told Ms. Fordoum anything, and their communication was very limited. Perhaps it was because Selena was afraid to tell anyone about these strange happenings. But there was always one person she could tell.

Sensi Wu.

She had to find him. Even if she had to use travelers tea.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Okay. So now who have met Selena a little. Do you want to find out her gift? You'll find out in this chapter. Please Review and vote on if my OC should be with one of the Ninja's and which Ninja!**

* * *

Chapter Two- Serpentine

Selena woke up bright and early. Even though she kept waking up several times in the night from nightmares. Ms. Fordoum said that Selena was screaming in her sleep.

She walked downstairs in her pajamas and said good morning to her lively land lady. Except her land lady wasn't there. There was a note on a freshly poured cup of coffee.

**Selena,  
I am in the market picking up some fresh fruit. Be back soon. Help yourself to anything you want for ****breakfast. But don't to touch my chocolate pancake mix. Enjoy the coffee.  
-Ms. Fordoum**

Selena sipped the coffee and sat at the kitchen counter. She mentally planned her day. She didn't have anything to do. Nothing important. She had a lot of options here.

She could either stay here and surf the internet. Site see. Go shopping. Do something for Ms. Fordoum. Take one of those art classes she always wanted to try. Apply to school. The list just went on and on.

She wrote Ms. Fordoum a note of her own.

**Ms. Fordoum,  
I am going to take a stroll through the city. I might get back late. Thanks for the coffee. Don't worry about your pancakes.  
-Selena**

She accidentally spilled a little bit of coffee on the paper but she cleaned it the best she could and pasted it on the fridge. She ran upstairs to change, wearing a navy top and black leggings. She slipped on her black fur boots, and placed a white headband in her hair after brushing it.

She gabbed her umbrella in case it rained and set out to walk and think. Selena locked the door securely and took a deep breath of the morning air.

The sun was barely peaking out from the clouds and the air was slightly more chilly then it was originally stated ignored this mistake and continued on her walk. She managed to get 2 miles before stopping in a store to admire the combat boots they had on sale.

She didn't buy anything but she kept a mental note that there was a sale. She slowly walked silently, criss-crossing streets. stopping in and out of shops, and sometimes just taking a break and relaxing on a side bench.

Something felt out of place. Selena couldn't tell what but there was something that sent a chill up her spine. She looked around franticly, checking every nook and cranny, for any sign of the skeleton warrior mark. She released some of the tension when there was non to be found.

The only thing was, a faint, but real, hissing noise was emanating from the background. She looked behind her. Selena wished she hadn't.

Serpentine were crowded in an ally, all staring at her. They were all fangpire, the most dangerous in Selena's mind. They all charged. Selena quickly jumped up and back away from the bench.

"We were wondering when we would finally have lunch." One of them noted.

"Hate to disapoint you but looks like you'll have to go another day hungry." Selena talked back confidently.

"And what is a little girl going to do?" the serpentine taunted.

Selena thought this would be a good time to use her gift.

She transformed right before their eyes, each piece of her clothing morphing perfectly into a giant black panther. Selena snarled at them as if to say, "this."

The serpentine back up a little but did not retreat.

"At least we'll have a little fun catching our prey." One of them hissed.

Selena rolled her bight yellow eyes. They just didn't get it. One of them charged, and Selena just swatted him away like a fly. She growled. She never liked getting into fights, she did a lot when she was younger, but this was a weak and unfair fight for her life.

Another one bared their fangs and aimed for her neck. She easily dodged, moving her thin body swiftly. He kept running and slammed into a street pole. Selena smirked.

Two came at her split so one went came in from the back and the other from the front. Selena thought for a second and moved quickly. She simply stepped back and let the two snakes crash into each other.

The leader hissed, obviously ticked that he was going to lose his lunch. Selena growled.

Unexpectedly, he pulled out a thick, silver spear and pointed it at Selena's chest. She spat at him and shape shifted back into her human form.

"Let me repeat he question. What is a little girl going to do?"

"Let me clearly answer. This."Selena repeated. She pulled out her umbrella and pressed a tiny button that would be invisible to the human eye, but clear to her cat like vision.

The umbrella transformed into a long silver bow staff, matching the snakes, but lacking the spear head.

The fangpire leader looked amused at the foes tricks. He always enjoyed a good fight. Especially the end, when her could finally bite the head of the enemy. The two stood there and waited for the other to make the first move.

The fangpire looked impatient at the lack of action, so he struck first. He was much faster then the other fangpire i the group.

The blunt end of the spear hit her in the shoulder, knocking her flat to the ground. He loomed over her and smirked.

Before he could ask for any last words, Selena began twirling her bow staff above her head, not quite high enough to hit the serpentines head.

After the look of confusion was evident on the snakes face, Selena took the advantage to strike. She smacked the fangpire in the side, like swinging a baseball bat, and he went flying into the same pole as the previous fangpire.

Selena smiled at the scene. She had defeated five fangpires single handedly, managed to escape after being caught off guard, and had no spectators watching the fight.

Her smile faded though. Something still didn't feel right. She had won the fight but something felt missing. Selena pondered this for a moment and then snapped back to her surroundings.

The streets were empty, but it was early in the morning, and only a few shops were open. The serpentine were all pilled up by the pole. She didn't have a cat tail or ears still showing.

Selena shrugged, thinking it was no big deal, and walked in the opposite direction from where the fangpire ambushed her.

* * *

A few minutes after Selena began walking away, the Ninja appeared to investigate. One of the shop owners saw the serpentine pilled up by the pole when he was going to unlock his shop for the day. He called the Ninja, not knowing who else to deal with the fangpire, and they came soon after the call was transmitted.

Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane were all crowded around the pile thinking of possible answers of why they were situated like this.

"Maybe there was a huge wind and right when they were crawling out of the ally they were picked up and swung into the pole." Jay suggested.

"There are no abnormal weather patterns in this area." Zane pointed out.

"What if they fell on top of one another. You know why clumsy snakes can be." Cole noted.

"I think they would be a little more careful then that." Kai complained.

They sat in silence. Kai turned around and saw Selena walking away. She was at least 5 blocks down, but other then the store owners, she was the only one on the streets.

"Hey guys. Look over there." Kai said, pointing in Selena's direction.

"Is it possible that the fangpire got beat up?" Zane asked.

"By a girl?" Cole laughed.

The three stared at Cole. Jay raised on of his eyebrows.

"That is so not true!" Nya whined through one of their ear pieces.

Cole stopped laughing and stood up straight, brushing off his black gi and whistling.

Kai turned back around to stare after Selena.

_Is it really possible that she fought and won against the serpentine? _He thought.

The girl turned the corner and disappeared. And that was the last he saw of the mysterious woman, who supposedly just defeated five fangpire.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. A little more action. Not as dramatic as the last chapter. But now you know who the Ninja are. Please Review and tell me i you think it should be Ninja+OC or not and make sure to put in which Ninja. **

**~Raven **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot. Very encouraging. Heres the next chapter when they finally meet! Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three - Boarding

Selena came home shaking. Ms. Fordoum was in the kitchen washing her hands, minding her own business. When Selena sat down at the counter, she displayed a fresh batch of cookies.

"Oh Ms. Fordoum you shouldn't have." Selena said dryly.

"Don't worry dear. I'm just glad your safe after I heard about the serpentine on the streets." Ms. Fordoum insisted.

_If only she knew that I was the one who beat them up and saved myself. _

"Thanks." Selena replied, politely taking a cookie off a sheet.

"Now you go and get some rest." She said pushing Selena out of the chair and edging her up stairs.

Rest? At eleven o'clock in the morning? This was strange even for Ms. Fordoum. And how did she know about the serpentine. Barely anyone was on the streets to spectate, Selena passed several TV shops with none showing the news of what happened, and she didn't even slightly mention anything about a snake to Ms. Fordoum.

Unless...

"Ms. Fordoum, can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But go on."

"How'd you find out about the serpentine on the streets?"

"Spectators told me."

"But I was there and no one else was watching except me."

"You were there weren't you." Ms. Fordoum growled.

Selena started to back away. This was definitely not the real Ms. Fordoum. It looked and talked like her, but deep on the inside it wasn't.

"Lets just put it on record that I HATE hypnobride." Selena decided, and then pushed Ms. Fordoum down the stairs, and rushing out the door.

She was entering the kitchen, so close to freedom, when Ms. Fordoum grabbed her ankle and began to pull Selena backwards. Her bow staff was two far away to reach so she had to think fast.

One thing came to mind. Her reflects acted and grabbed the first metal thing she came in contact with. And that happened to be a frying pan. She slammed it into Ms. Fordoum's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry." She whispered, and then stood up and brushed herself off.

Selena grabbed her umbrella and closed the door, pretending like she was just going on another morning walk. The sun was shining more brightly and Selena looked silly carrying around a umbrella.

* * *

Selena was wandering around the harbor, trying not to think about the helpless Ms. Fordoum laying on the floor back at the apartment.

To her surprise, there was a very big crowd at the harbor today, which was rare for a collection of various reasons. She inched through the crowd and made her way to the front.

Floating in the water was none other then the Ninja's ship. This intrigued Selena, saying that Sensi Wu might be on board. She had ti find a way to sneak on that ship.

Selena thought for a second. She couldn't sneak on now, too many people, and she couldn't go back to her apartment, Ms. Fordoum and the hypnobride.

A imaginary light bulb just went off. She would wait till the crowd thinned out, and then sneak on board the ship. She just hoped that the Ninja wouldn't be on board when she executed her plan.

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

Selena was still waiting at the harbor. The crowd had barely thinned, most of the people were still there, waiting for the Ninja. Selena started to get impatient.

She had to get in that ship. Roaring motors crept up behind her. She turned around. The four Ninja's were hopping out of their cruiser.

The crowd cheered and backed away, clearing a path for the Ninja. In a signal file line, each one strut down to the ship. As soon as the last one was on board the crowd dispersed and the harbor cleared.

Selena and a few fishermen were the only ones left. It was finally time for her to sneak on board.

Turns out that wasn't needed.

The fire ninja, Kai, walked up to her after everyone had left. Selena raised her eyebrow at his presence.

"What do you wan?" Selena asked.

"Why don't you come on board. I need to ask you a few questions."

* * *

**Sorry if I got the name of the snake wrong. I forgot if its hypnobride or hypnopride. I can't remember. I totally need to rewatch the season. Please Review! Thanks! :)**

**~Raven**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: No secrets will be reviled. All secrets stay in RavenRoset's super box of super secrets. Location: In my imagination. Thanks for the reviews. I can't spoil the story for you. Tee Hee. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Four - Questions

Kai had brought Selena aboard the ship as soon as no one was looking. He was gripping her arm tightly and dragged her up the ramp just as the ship was departing.

Selena snapped her arm out of her grip and smacked him across the face.

"Sorry. But in a way, I felt as if you deserved it." Selena noted.

"What for?" Kai asked.

"For sort of, in a way, kidnapping me."

"Well it seemed you were looking for something on board so I thought I should bring you on anyways."

"Well I didn't want to sneak on!"

"Is that true?"

"No." Selena said in defeat.

"The truth is, I really need to talk to your Sensi about something. Its pretty important. You wouldn't understand. I was trying to sneak on board and then I realized that I couldn't do it in front of a big crowd. I also couldn't have returned home to rest."

"Why not?"

"My land lady was kind of hypnotized by a hypnobri."

Kai raised his eyebrow. He beckoned Selena to sit down at a table with him. He folded his arms over the table and looked her in the eye.

"Do you know why the snakes were after you?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you lying again." He made sure.

"No."

"Alright. Lets begin."

"Begin what. I just need to talk to your Sensi and then I'll be on my way. I don't have to answer all these ridiculous questions." Selena complained.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well these aren't ridiculous questions." He snapped.

"Alright." Selena decided leaning back in her chair.

"Okay. What were you doing when you heard about the serpentine on the street?"

"You mean if I saw it, heard from a shop keeper, or the part where my hypnotized land lady stated it to my face?"

"I know that you saw it."

"Okay. How do you know that?"

"Hey I'm not the one being questioned." Kai complained.

"You sure about that?" Selena asked smugly.

"Stop it!"

"Alright. What's the next question?"

Kai growled at her ignorance and then continued. "Were you involved in fighting the fangpire group?"

_How did he find this information? Did a shopkeeper tell the Ninja's what happened? _Selena had to focus on one question at a time.

"Fine. I admit that I was involved in the fight. Do you want to hear the full story?"

"Yes." Kai said awkwardly. He didn't expect this girl to be honest with him. He thought she was just a street rat that happened to get in a fight with some fangpire and unexpectedly win.

Selena told him everything. From the snake showdown to the hypnobri encounter. She didn't dare tell him about the skeleton warrior experience, anything about her heritage, or any unneeded information about her shape shifting ability.

* * *

By the end if the little meeting between Kai and Selena, it was already about dinner time and they were a long way from the shore. Guess Selena would have to get used to living on a ship.

The other Ninja (including Nya, Llyod, and Sensi Wu) knew about her presence on their ship. She asked Kai countless times if she should go and present herself to the crew. Each time was a stern "no."

Some time the other Ninja's would have to find out. She couldn't hide the whole time she was on the ship.

"When can train wit you?"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I mean, when can I start training. You heard about my abilities. And I did take down five serpentine single handedly." Selena pointed out.

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Yes. A bow staff." Selena answered holding up her umbrella in the process of transforming into Selena's prized weapon.

Kai nodded at the craftsmanship. He was a metalworker himself. Well that was in the past.

"Okay as soon as the others know about me smuggling a girl on the ship, then you can start training." Kai decided.

Selena scolded him. Who knew how long that would take.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Selena had to sleep on the cramped and dusty, not to mention uncomfortable, floor underneath Kai's bed. Not something she wanted to do in the future.

After everyone left the bedroom in search of breakfast, Selena finally crept out from hiding. Well she **thought** everyone was gone.

A shaky and older voice came from behind from behind her.

"Selena?"

* * *

**What do you think? Do think it should be KaixOC? And thanks for the proper spelling of hypnobri.  
Will Selena become a Ninja? What is with the skeleton warriors? How are the other Ninja going to react when they find Selena? How are they going to react when they find out that she can shape shift? All of the answers have yet to come.  
****Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: So who found Selena? It ****wasn't Kai. I bet you know who it is. Please Review!**

**PS. Black panthers don't exist. They are actually black leopards. If you look at one close enough, you can see the spots. **

* * *

Chapter Five - Story of My Life

Selena whipped around. She was confident that all the Ninja had left the room. Well that's because she didn't know that she was dealing with one of the best.

"Sensi, I can explain." Selena said worried.

"I figured I would see you again. I knew it would't be long. Kai told me about seeing you with the serpentine." Sensi Wu explained.

Selena bowed her head. "I need to talk to you about something."

Sensi Wu led her out of the room and into a private section of the ship. He poured two cups of tea and sat down at the mahogany table. Selena sat down on the opposite side and slowly drank the tea.

"I don't know where to start." Selena admitted.

"Just start from the beginning, what happened before we crossed paths." Sensi suggested.

"Okay," Selena started, stretching her arms out and popping her knuckles, "Well when I was four, my dad left. Two years later, my mom died.

"By the time I was eleven, I was taken by the skeleton army. After a year of training, I escaped to Ninjago. Than't when I found you. I heard that you had defeated the skeleton ambush and I wanted to see for myself."

"I remember the talk like it was yesterday. How come you did not share any stories of from your past back then?" Sensi asked.

"Well, I was nervous. I was very cautious around other human beings." Selena explained.

"Why is that?"

"You know how your ninja's can control the elements? Well instead, I can shape shift."

"Into what?"

"A carnivorous beast. Well that's exaggerating. I can shape shift into a black panther."

Sensi Wu nodded. "Go on, please."

"Okay. Now we are getting to the part I wanted to talk to you about in the first place. One night, when I was home alone, my room started shaking. Then the skeleton warrior mark burned on the ceiling and someone spoke. It said, 'We will rise again. Someday.' I didn't know what to do, but I thought this might mean something to you."

"Hmmm. I will have to think about this. It may mean that you are in grave danger of the skeleton army."

"Well that might be important information to know." Selena muttered.

"Also, there is no point in returning back to your apartment. They know where to find you. I think it would be best if you stayed on board for a while and lived here."

Selena smiled brightly. It quickly changed to a frown. "But what will the Ninja think when they see me?"

"I will tell them first. They will just have to except that there is a new companion on board. I assume that Kai is the one that dragged you on board?"

"Yes."

"Well then he has done a very wise thing today. Welcome aboard."

* * *

**Well now you know. Just so you know, this is all happening before the Ninja hear about the stone army if you were wondering. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review to find out what happens next and how the rest of the Ninja react to Selena. **

**~Raven**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Sorry. I forgot that it is really rare for Sensei to call Kai wise. LOL. I should have thought that one through. I think I was just rushing to get the chapter done. Okay. Enough chit-chat, just read. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Six - Ninja's and Kitty Cats

Selena took a deep breath. Sensei told her it was best to tell the Ninja now, instead of them finding out later. She was approaching the wooden doors, that led onto the balcony, where all the ninja were training.

Sensei Wu was standing next to her, acting as if he was about to start another morning training. He opened the wooden doors, and daylight rushed in.

The ninja were all lined up, trying to cover up the obvious horse play they were just doing. Selena stepped out and Kai smiled. Sensei followed, keeping an eye on each of them.

Jay cocked his head, Cole scratched his scalp awkwardly, Zane stood emotionless, Kai stood proud and smiled, and Lloyd put his hands on his hips. Nya was at the helm, flying the ship.

"Everyone, this is Selena. She will be staying with us for a while. I expect you all to be on your finest behavior." Sensei spoke quietly.

"Yes Sensei." The ninja echoed.

Selena stood there, rocking on her feet, waiting awkwardly for someone to say something.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get back to training." Cole insisted.

Kai picked up a sword, Cole chose a punching dummy, Llyod ran on the obstacle course, Jay pulled out some numchucks, and Zane tampered with his falcon. Selena walked over and selected a stray metal rod, and started to swing it around. She had left her own staff in the room.

Selena twirled it more violently and hit a punching bag on the side. She repeated, this time, creating a rip and knocking stuffing out of it. This got Cole's attention and he started to punch and kick harder. But no stuffing came out. Selena snickered and continued to practice.

* * *

All eight passengers sat at the table. Zane had cooked the meal. He started to set down the delicious smelling plates of food in front of each individual. When it came to Selena she complained, "I'm a vegetarian."

"I thought you might say that so I made noodles and spring rolls for you." Zane replied. He walked back into the kitchen and came out holding a bowl and a tiny dish of sauce.

Once everyone was served, they all dug in. The food was delectable and everyone finished their meal.

"So Selena," Jay started, "Do you have any abilities?"

"Well I know that you all know spinjitzu; Kai your fire, Jay your lightning, Zane is ice, and Cole is earth. I on the other hand can't do that. But I guess you could call me a shape shifter." Selena answered.

"Demonstrate." Cole demanded.

"Well I can't do it here, but I'll show you on the training deck."

The ninja filed out onto the training deck and waited eagerly for Selena.

"Alright. Here it is." Selena presented, holding out her hands like a stage performer.

Selena's outfit began to morph and her body changed shape, growing thick black hair and her eyes going from green to bright yellow. She growled and finally transformed into a black panther.

"Awesome!" Llyod cried above the gasping.

The panther shrugged.

"Can it talk?" Jay asked.

Selena shook her head. She growled as Cole stepped forward. "Can I ride it?" He asked.

Even the panther gave it a sarcastic, "really?" (it can't talk. But you know, the look people give you when you ask a stupid question?)

Cole stepped back and watched as Selena transformed back into human form. She looked up at the blackening sky.

Looking toward Sensei, she recalled, "It's getting late. And I don't want to sleep in the ninja's room again."

"Wait, AGAIN?" Cole gasped.

"Yes. You can have the room across from Nya's quarters, feel free to change anything you want in there." Sensei answered, interrupting the confused Cole.

Selena smiled. She turned and walked back into the ship, leaving everyone on the bow to discuss. She released a deep breath and slumped her shoulders as she walked down a maze of hallways to a unmarked room and opened the door.

Nya's room was clearly mark with the purple light streaming from the crack and a distant smell of lavender. Selena had no trouble opening the door to her new room and selecting a bunk. She leaned back and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**So. How did you like it? I know I haven't updated in a while so here it is. Sorry of the chapter might be a little slow, boring, or plain. I will admit I didn't have a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason. Spoiler Alert: There will be some skeleton referencing in the next chapter, so be prepared for something dramatic. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja, but I do own Selena and her ability. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Keep Out

The next morning, Selena felt good that she didn't have to hide any more. But she still wanted privacy.

The sun filled her room with golden light, and she quickly maneuvered through the room and got dressed. Selena then made her way quietly to the kitchen.

She found the ninja sitting at the table with plates of eggs and glasses of juice. Selena took a seat next to Zane and Kai, but didn't request anything to eat.

"So Selena, can you tell us anything about where your from?" Cole asked.

Selena shuffled around in her seat and rubbed her hands. "Do you really want to know? Its a little dark."

"If its anything like what we've been facing, lay it on us." Jay insisted.

"Okay. Well, I was pretty young. My dad disappeared when I was four, and my mom died two years later."

Kai gave her a look like, 'I know what you mean.'

"I was on the run for a while. But I was so young I didn't quite understand. Then, when I was eleven, I was captured by the skeleton tribe. They tried to raise me to be a warrior in their little army, but I refused. One of the skeleton's helped me escape to Ninjago city through a portal. I was living safely for a while, and then I heard about the kidnapping, and I went to check it out. And there I met Sensei Wu. I told him that he would see me again soon." Selena finished.

The room was silent. Selena began to feel real awkward so she stood up to leave.

"Quick question," Cole asked, not looking up still, "why did they let you escape?"

"I outsmarted it." Selena answered, finally disengaging from the scene and walking back to her room.

* * *

Cole put his elbows on the table and blurted out, "I don't trust her."

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked like the reason wasn't obvious.

"I agree." Jay decided.

Zane raised his eyebrow and Kai just sat there, not saying word.

"I mean, how can we trust her if she was raised by skeletons?" Jay noted.

"Do you think she's hiding something?" Zane asked.

"Maybe we should ask her. Her door should be unlocked at all times in case something happens. Why not just sneak in and find out for our selves." Cole suggested.

"This is a bad idea." Kai pointed out.

The four ninja's stood and walked silently down the hallway to Selena's room. When they crowded around the door, they heard her snap, "Don't come in. Keep out! This is my private area."

"How did she hear us?" Jay whispered.

Cole shrugged his shoulders and then started to crack open the door. "She said stay out." Kai argued. Cole kept prying open the door until it was big enough for each to squeeze through. The ninja scattered around the room, hiding in any dark crevice they could find. Who would want to anger a black panther?

Selena was quietly working, scribbling something on a scroll, and then rolling it up and placing it in the drawer bellow. Cole, who was hiding just beside the desk, underneath a tiny side table, reached out a hand to pull open the drawer.

Selena pulled out a new parchment and started writing on that, so she seemed pretty occupied. Cole looked as if this was going to be a piece of cake.

Right before his fingers could grasp the wooden knob, a cold hand snapped down, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm, flipping him out from under the table.

Selena's features began to change. She grew fangs, a muzzle, ears, and a tail, but still had a human body.

"I said, Keep out!" She snarled.

Cole nodded and winced at the pain in his wrist. She finally let go and returned to normal, but left the tail as a reminder. "The rest of you, leave." She muttered, turning to finish her work.

Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole filed out and hung their heads.

"I told you so." Kai teased.

"Don't we have morning training?" Jay remembered.

Then they all scampered off to the main deck for training. Leaving Selena to peace and quiet, to write in silence.

* * *

**So, just a recap of Selena's backstory. Cole doesn't trust her. Is he right? I guess you'll have to see. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: So I will include Lloyd in this chapter. Forgot him last chapter. Sorry. I don't own Ninjago, but I do own Selena. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Secret Shadow

Bright and early the next morning, the five ninja and Selena gathered on the hull to receive morning training. Sensei Wu stood in front and center, ready to announce the excirsises. Selena was dressed in a black hoodie, navy skinny jeans, and black flats, which looked more like ballet slippers than shoes.

"Good morning!" Sensei Wu greeted.

"Good morning Sensei!" The group echoed back.

"This morning, we won't be doing our regular training excirsises."

The ninja's cheered. Sensei Wu scolded them and continued, "Instead we will be doing a ship wide man hunt. Its every man and woman for themselves." They all cheered. "Once you are tagged, please report back here until there is only one left. Any questions?"

"No."

"Good. I will be sending you one at a time and then I'll sound a horn to tell you the game has begun. All of you turn around and I will call the first person."

They did as Sensei commanded and waited eagerly. "First, Jay."

The blue ninja ran off, only the sound of his footsteps was heard. "Next Cole. Then Lloyd. Kai, Zane, and Selena."

Selena rushed off, not making a sound on the wood floor and quickly headed for her room. From there she would set up traps and tricks, and climb out using the vents and then escape to the ninja's room, where someone would surely be waiting.

Once she arrived she got a bundle of black string, scissors, a screwdriver, and paste. She quickly weaved the string so it looked like her tail, and then cut it off of the rest of the bundle. She glued it to a couple of the ceiling boards, and then took out some of the boards screws, so if someone pulled the tail, the boards would swing open. Next she smeared paste on the floor, underneath the tail, so someone would stick to the floor on impact. Finally, Selena picked up her metal staff, shoved away all the supplies, and climbed into the vents, and waited right above the tail.

A few minutes later, Selena saw a sliver of black and white trough one of the cracks. One of the ninja's was waiting in the doorway and staring into her room. He saw the tail and took a step forward.

Selena jiggled the tail to make it look real. He stepped closer, on the edge of the glue puddle. 'One more step.' Then it wouldn't matter if he pulled the tail or not, she had him right where she wanted him.

The ninja finally stepped forward a reached to pull the tail. "Gotcha!" He yelled and yanked the tail. Selena flipped out of the ceiling and landed a few feet away from him, out of arms reach.

"No. I got you." She said as she stepped up and tagged him with the staff.

The ninja she caught was Cole, and his mouth was open and he just looked at her, silent.

"Don't worry, the glue will wear off in a few seconds." She explained.

"Glue?" Cole asked, trying to pick up one of his feet.

Selena walked out the door, without saying another word to the stranded ninja.

One down, four to go. She slowly walked down the hallway, toward the kitchen, carful not to make a single sound. On the way, she stopped by the doors of the hull to check if anyone else got tagged. Zane was calmly waiting, and she knew Cole would soon join him.

She backed up from the doors, and looked down the hallway. A glint of green was showing from behind one of the corners.

"Come on out." She whispered. Selena started walking toward the figure, which she knew was Lloyd, and held her staff out of sight. He stayed put, only glancing over his shoulder.

Just when he least expected it, Selena broke into a sprint and rounded to corner. He just had time to blink, as he found himself pinned against the wall, with a snarling Selena standing in front of him.

"Gotcha." She smiled. He hung his head in defeat and walked away without saying a word.

"Too easy." She muttered and turned to head back to the kitchen. Just when she turned, a yelling came from behind her. It grew louder and the sound of running footsteps grew with it. She only had seconds to think and decide what her next action would be.

Just before the voice reached her, she sprang up onto the ceiling, fingernails transforming into long claws, and hung there as she watched the ninja speed past her and run into a wall.

It was Jay. He stood up, bushing off his gi, and pulled out a set of silver num-chucks from his back. He charged again.

Selena dropped down and held out her staff, tagging him, before he could reach her.

"Would you like me to escort you to the hull?" Selena teased.

"Whatever." Jay laughed good heartedly, and left. Selena silently followed, to check if there was anyone left.

Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane were all standing there, eager to find out who the victor was.

'Just me and Kai.' Selena thought. Where was he hiding? Does he know that it's the final two? Does he have any traps set up?

Something clicked in her mind and told her to head for the ninja's room, like she was originally planning.

She nimbly skipped across the floorboards and arrived at the door in a flash. Silently, she creaked open the door and looked inside. Kai was standing in the middle of the room, his back to the door, holding his sword in his hands.

'This is too easy.' Selena thought. She put one foot inside and began the journey across the room. Once at a safe distance, she charged and shouted, "I got you now!"

She tackled him. "I won." She whispered into his ear.

But something wasn't right. Something felt strange. Not a gut feeling, but something physically didn't seem right. She got off the floor and examined the body. She flipped him over.

"Crap!" She yelled. She had just tackled a dummy, and at the same time gave away her location.

"No. I won." A voice spoke slowly, before Selena fell to the ground and the actual Kai hovered over her.

"Well played."

"Thank you."

"Now will you get off of me?"

"Sure. Sorry." He said standing and backing away.

* * *

"Kai is the winner of this excirsises." Sensei Wu announced. The ninja's cheered. "Lets all have dinner now, see you inside." He said before he left.

Nya had joined them on the deck, and they were all huddled together, talking about the game.

"Selena got my out." Cole confessed. "She trapped me in glue."

"Selena got me out too, she's too fast." Lloyd complained. Selena smiled innocently.

"She got me out as well," Jay groaned, "She tricked me and beat me at my own game."

"Kai got me out," Zane recalled, "He used a dummy and deceived me."

"Same here." Selena blushed.

"Well, lets go inside and have something to eat." Nya suggested.

* * *

That night, Selena left the table early, saying she was tired. Nya was walking back to her room from dinner, when she heard a strange scratching noise coming from Selena's room. She knew better than to snoop in other people's business. Selena could just have a cold. Still, she just had to peak.

Holding her ear to the door, she listened carefully to the conversation.

"You already told me this, and there is no way that's going to work." Selena argued.

"But of course it will work. You know in your heart you will have to leave your sanctuary, for the sake of your comrades." The raspy voice persuaded.

'Whom is she talking to?' Nya asked herself. She rubbed her hand on the door for any opening or crack. Finally her finger got caught in a small hole, just big enough to see through. Nya knelt down and strained her vision.

In the room stood Selena, just as she visualized. But something else was in the background.

A shadowy figure that had a familiar outline was floating next to her.

"I won't let you harm them." Selena persisted.

"I won't have to, you'll come straight to me."

As it spoke, white mist formed a jaw. And then it formed a skull. Nya's mouth fell open. She slowly backed away and ran into her room.

* * *

**I bet you know what Nya saw. What will happen now that she know's? What was Selena talking about? How did Cole get free from that glue? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: It feels like I haven't updated in ages. Well here we go. By the way, I think this is my favorite name for a chapter. Hope it fits. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Inception and Deception

Selena didn't know what to do. In one hand she held a finally peaceful place to live, and in the other she held the lives of the ninja. She knew that if she stayed the skeleton armies would surly find her, and where theres skeleton, there's Garmadon. Selena shook her head and tried to think about something else. Maybe a quick chat with the ninja would help.

She quietly exited the room. It was just breaking dawn, and she was not sure if she would see anyone up at this hour. But Selena still trudged down the hallways and past the ninja's rooms. Just before entering the dining room, she noticed the light was on and three people were talking.

"I know this is hard to believe," She heard Nya say.

"Not for me." Jay commented.

"What do you mean?" Nya asked.

"He means that we originally didn't trust her." Cole said.

"You don't think I'm rushing into things?" Nya whispered.

"The girl was talking to a vision of a skeleton general. I don't think they were talking about rainbows and sunshine." Cole stated.

"You think she's a spy? Or traitor? Gasp! Maybe she's working for Garmadon!" Jay shouted.

It took every ounce of control for Selena not to burst in there and scream at Jay.

"Keep it down. You don't want to wake the others." Cole snapped. "But it is possible."

At that moment, Zane walked by Selena, waved, and then sat down to join the others at the table. Selena kept standing there, wide eyed.

"What's going on?" Zane asked.

"Well Nya said that she saw Selena talking to a skeleton general about us. We think she's a spy of some sort." Cole filled Zane in.

"Why don't you ask her. She's standing right there." Zane noted.

He then pointed to the empty hallway.

* * *

A few hours later all of the ninja were seated at the table, including Nya and Selena, enjoying a peaceful breakfast of pancakes.

Jay, Cole, Nya, and Zane wouldn't speak to Selena that morning, but Kai seemed ready for any conversation. Selena guessed that no one told at least there was one person she knew that she could trust.

The breakfast was quite for the most part, and Nya left in the middle of it, as well as Jay and Cole. Selena only picked at her pancakes, never making eye contact.

"Okay, why is everyone quite? How come nobody will speak?" Kai asked breaking the silence.

Zane and Selena looked up, the looked back down at their food.

"Somebody better say something or I'm going to freak."

"It's nothing. Just a little tired. Didn't sleep well last night." Selena lied.

"What about you Zane?"

"I am tired as well. I woke up early this morning. But I did have a wonderful conversation with Cole, Jay , and Nya this morning." Zane confessed unemotionally.

"Well at least we all got to share something this morning. My head was going to explode if someone didn't speak up." Kai smiled, then left the table.

Selena felt particularly awkward sitting alone at a table with Zane. He knew about her secret meeting, and he was a robot. So he could pry any secrets out of her with a straight face.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Selena lied again.

"About the skeleton on the ship. Nya and Jay told -"

"I don't want to talk about it okay!" Selena snapped.

She slammed her hands on the table and then left. Zane stared after her, wondering what possible secrets could be lurking in the back of her mind.

* * *

That evening came very fast. Selena stayed in her room the whole day, while the ninja did pointless training excirsises.

Dinner was silent just as breakfast went, and Selena was a no show. Jay and Cole kept passing glances, and Kai didn't have an appetite.

**Later...**

Selena stepped out of her room for a second. She watched as the ninja walked past her, all retiring to their rooms for the night.

"Kai." Selena pulled him over. "I just want you to know that you can trust me. And thanks for bringing me aboard."

"Okay. Well, it was nothing. And I totally trust you."

"Thanks." Selena slightly grinned. She turned away, just as a silver tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**Just so you know, Lloyd didn't have a big part in this whole thing. He spent his morning sleeping, trained with the other ninja, had dinner, and then went to bed. Simple. So, what do you think Selena will do next? Will Nya ever tell Kai? Will Lloyd have a bigger part in the next chapter? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. But your welcome to guess. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	11. Authors Note

**Dear All of my Awesome Readers, **

**I will be taking a short (maybe long) break from fan fiction so I can work on a couple projects. I will try to update right now so you won't have to wait as long for an update. I have a lot planned for my stories in the future and I can't wait to upload, but I'm busy right now. **

**After a couple weeks I'll probably update a few selective ones that you can vote on at my poll. Please Keep Reading and Reviewing, and I'll be back ASAP. **

**Thanks for all your support. See you soon. **

**~Raven **


End file.
